Bless Us and Splash Us
by Beloved-Soulless
Summary: Another Smaugbo fanfiction. It's really just an excuse to write more anthropomorphic dragon porn with the sprinkle of plot.


Bilbo crept along the wall, the faint light of the moon dying as he made his was deeper into the cavern. Even the smallest whisper of wind made the hobbit jump. As he descended the stairs he could hear the soft plink plank of falling gold. The hobbits heart began to beat erratically as the noise grew louder, the need to flea grew with the noise. Willing his hands not to shake as he pushed himself further.

Fire glistened off the gold and jewels creating the illusions of whiz-poppers dancing in the night sky. Bilbo, mesmerized at the sight, failed to notice a flying golden projectile hurling towards his head. It shattered against the stone wall above him, showering him in flecks of gold and dust.

"Bored!" Boomed a voice from the darkness. Bilbo sank to the floor with his back pushed flushed against the stone, covering his mouth to stifle the shriek of shock. A waterfall of of gold coins followed the echo of his voice, seemingly swimming through the sea of gold was the large dragon Smaug.

"Bored!" He shouted again, his long trail lashing out sending more plates crashing against the stone pillars. The title wave of gold and dragon rushed past Bilbo. He froze waiting for the gold to settle again.

Bilbo snuck around the corner of the staircase peaking out of the shadows. He shook his head turning back, leaning heavily on the wall. Bilbo's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Slowly he peered around the corner to look at Smaug. The great and powerful Smaug was laid out on his back, his long leathery wings spread out around him vaguely moving to push aside the thin layer of gold that was littered around him. His large golden eyes snapped opened, focusing on the hobbit. Bilbo gasped and jumped back, his heart beating frantically. The dragon growled rolling back on to his feet, fire beginning boiling in his chest.

The sound of golden being shoved aside by large paws drew closer and closer to Bilbo. He looked back up the stairs, no time to run, no time to hide. ''Hide!" he screamed in his head as the enormous muzzle came around the corner. Painicing Bilbo slipped on the ring, disappearing from sight. The fire boiling in the dragon died out. Bilbo pressed himself against the wall, slowly stepping away from the dragon, making his way up the first couple steps.

"I may not be able to see you able to see you, but I can smell you, I can still smell you!" Smaug dove forward nearly missing the frightened hobbit. He froze as hot wind rushed past him. Smaug turned his head knocking the Hobbit down off the stairs, sending him crashing into a pile of jewels. He scrambled backwards trying to get his footing. In his haste he kicked up treasure, giving away his position. Smaug focused on the flying gold like a cat about to pounce on a mouse.

Bilbo clambered away as the charged at him again. Fire boiled in his chest, quickly rising to his throat. The fire burst from his unhinged jaw like water from a hose. The heat of it melting the gold between them. Hoping to escape the burning metal he jumped behind a stone ledge. The fire heated the ground and stone pressed against his back. The heated ground was nothing compared to the burning at his back causing him to sweat. Smaug stopped to breathe in the scent of melting gold, dust, and the sweat of the intruder.

"I grow tired of our game of our game of hide and seek, thief!" Smaug curled around the stone ledge.

"And yet I am still hidden from you." Bilbo finally spoke up. "The calamity that is the powerful Smaug, bested by a hobbit." He gave a quick forced laugh.

"Hobbit?" Smaug stopped circling in front of Bilbo. "I know not of hobbits, thief, but you reek of dwarf." He growled to the viable imprint that was the hobbit. He _smiled, _pulling back his lips to revealing rows of sharpened fangs. Bilbo squirmed in his spot, the internal fought between fight and flight raging inside.

"The scent of one dwarf in particular, I can smell him on your skin."

"Now you watch it!" Bilbo shouted at him. Blushed rushed to his face as the dragon seemed to look at him, not through him like before.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" He taunted stepped closer. The hot dragons breath making the ring on Bilbo's finger burn and itch. Taking his opportunity Bilbo dashed to the right, sliding down the mounds of gold pieces. Smaug roared and chased after him.

"Do you think you can outrun me! Do you think _he'll _let you return empty handed?". The dragon sneered, lashing out at the gold. Bilbo opened his mouth to retort but all that came out of a squeak. He was trapped between the cave wall and a dragon. Smaug came to a stop showering Bilbo in gold. Smaug smiled as he swung out at the place where the gold was seemingly hitting nothing. His paw caught the small hobbit around the middle sending him flying across the room.

Bilbo landed in a large pile of gold that seemed warmer than the rest, most likely where the dragon slept for many years. The slightly too big ring fell off his finger, only to be captured by the deep sea of gold. He lay dazed and finally visible to the dragon. Smaug pushed himself forward with one flap of his mighty leather wings, landing quietly atop his prey. Fire once again building in his chest.

"Welcome to the light, shadow thief." Bilbo looked up at the dragon with unfocused eyes, searching for the ring on his finger. He felt nothing, his eyes widened as he sight returned, he jumped up looking around wildly. Smaug tilted his head to the side watching the strange hobbit.

"Where is it? Where is it!" He shouted, rooting around in the surface gold.

"Where is what?" The dragon asked, still not letting the flame die out.

"My ring!" He yelled. "Lost, lost" he muttered over and over again.

"Oh? I didn't think the dwarf would go so far to court a hobbit."

"Shut up!" Pure rage shined in his eyes as he glared up at the dragon. It didn't last long as the look of hopelessness took over and he went back to digging.

"You'll never find it that way." Smaug's booming voice slowly died out, standing in the dragons place was now a man, built like a human but with the grace of an elf. Two wings sprouted from his back that beat evenly to keep himself upright.

"I'll cut you a deal," the hobbit grunted in response not stopped his searching. "I'll find your ring for you, for a price."

"Haven't any money, or gold" he mumbled.

"I have no desire for your money or gold, or ring." He countered, walking right past him and down the slope. He stopped before jumping head first into the ocean of gold. He resurfaced a moment later holding the ring delicately between two fingers.

Bilbo's eyes widened pitifully, following the rings movement and nothing else.

"That ring. How did- no matter, it's mine. Give it back". Bilbo stepped closer holding out his hand for his ring.

"We had a deal." Smaug lifted his hands way above his head.

"We had no such-". Smaug cut him off by turning his hand over, dangling the ring by his nails holding it over the pool of treasure, never to be found again.

"What do you want?" He asked his hand hanging down but his eyes never leaving the ring.

"To erase that putrid smell of dwarf off your skin, permanently". Smaug stepped closer to Bilbo, lightly tuking the ring into his vest pocket.

Now with the ring safely in the possession of the hobbit he took in the form in front of him.

Chin length black hair framed his face, bright yellow eyes shown in the dim cave light, like that if his dragon counterpart. His well toned body exposed to the cool cave air. Smaug smirked as he caught the wandering eye of the hobbit. He unfolded his wings, stretching to his full height in this form.

Bilbo was now eye level with the creamy expanse of smooth skin, the faint shadow of abs close enough to touch. He was so close to the dragon he could feel the heat radiating of his skin.

Bilbo swallowed thickly. "H-how do you plan on doing that?" His quivering breath ghosting over his skin. Smaug leaned down, his mouth on Bilbo's ear.

"I'm sure you know of such primal pleasures, do you not? And don't lie, I can smell _him_ on you."

"Well, I..." He started to explain, trying to catch his thoughts through the haze brought on by the near presents of the dragon. Smaug smiled, popping the few buttons on his vest, pushing it off with his cloak. His shirt and pants soon following. Bilbo blushed a deep red and tried to cover himself.

"It was only once, and it didn't even last long" finally got out, looking at everthing but the man in front of him. Smaug chuckled deep in his chest as he pushed Bilbo down, his long legs on either side of Bilbo. He grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Dwarves are notoriously short, aren't they."

"Is that some sort of"

"Yes." Smaug cut him off. He grabbed Bilbo's length grinding it into his own hardened cock. Bilbo let out an undignified moan, arching into his touch.

"But worry not, nothing matches the stamina of a dragon."

Bilbo wiggled his wrists free of Smaug's hand, gripping his upper arm and pulling him closer.

"Please!" He ground into Smaug letting his head fall back. Smaug stopped all movement, pinning the hobbits hips down.

"Please, what?". He licked the exposed skin of Bilbo's neck, nibbling at his skin, marking him as his own as he did his gold.

"I need you." He grunted out, frustrated by the lack of contact.

"Good boy.". Smaug grabbed Bilbo's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He sucked his fingers before placing them at his entrance.

"Ready?" Bilbo nodded, tensing as he felt the first funder breach him.

"Hng, no, hurts." He tried to move away, accidentally thrusting into Smaugs stomach. He moaned loudly and started to relax around the finger, allowing it to slide further in.

"Is that all you wanted?" He teased gripping his cock and slowly pumping it. Bilbo withered underneath him, his shameless moans bouncing off the walls. Smaug added a second finger stretching Bilbo as much as he could.

"You're very loud. I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear you."

"S-shut up" Bilbo covered his mouth attempting to stifle himself as Smaug thrust his fingers deeper hitting a spot that sent bolts of pleasure up his spin.

Bilbo opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, as he felt Smaug withdraw his fingers. He let out a grunt uncovering his mouth.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we haven't even begun the good part." Smaug lifted on of Bilbo's legs to hook it over his shoulder as he pressed the blunt head of his cock to Bilbo's hole.

A flash of worry cross Bilbo's face as Smaug slowly started to push in, pumping his cock to keep him relaxed. Bilbo gripped his upper arms tightly pushing them back slightly.

"Stop please" Bilbo's face twisted in pain. Smaug heeded him, stopping only half way in.

"Tell me when." Smaug spoke nearly above a whisper, fighting against himself. The tight heat surrounding him calling out to be mercilessly pounded in to.

Bilbo soon began to relax, breathing unevenly through his mouth.

"Okay." He l let out in a shaky breath. Smaug grunted, pulling out then, painful slow, pushed back in half way. Bilbo arched his back, his legs flex pulling Smaug in deeper. The dragon groan loudly latching on to the delicate skin of Bilbo's neck.

"Don't tempt me, I won't hold back." He growled out pulling out and pushing in with the same unhurried pace.

"Who said anything about wanting to hold back?". Smaug glanced at him questionably before pulling out and slamming back in fulling sheathing himself in the hobbit. He moaned as he was stretched to the limit, filled to the brim with a hot pulsing rod.

Bilbo moaned loudly, not caring now if the others heard now. He squirmed underneath Smaug, impaling himself right on his prostate. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as white hot bliss ran through his body.

"I don't think I've ever met a creature as lewd as you." Smaug teased thrusting hard and deep into Bilbo. Bilbo was past the point of creating a proper thought, meeting the dragon thrust for thrust as his own neglected cock dribble with pre cum. He moaned and grunted as Smaug licked down his chest, nipping at his nipple as he rolled the other between to fingers.

"Too...hng.. much." He groaned out his orgasm fast approaching. Smaug smirked continuing his assault downward. He trailed the tips of his fingers over the weeping head of his cock.

"Smaug, coming!" He yelled, bursts of white fluid coating Smaug's fingers and his chest. He clenched around Smaug's cock drawing him deeper.

"Well that didn't take long." He licked the cum off his fingers. He breathed across his still hard cock, making it jumped. " And it looks like you're still up for more."

"Just, wait, a moment" the winded hobbit begged.

"I've done my waiting." He started up his brutal pace again, hitting Bilbo's sweet spot every time. His body glistened with sweat as the scent of sex drove the dragon into a frenzy. He let Bilbo's leg drop to find purchase on his hips, his long talons digging into his skin. Bilbo wrapped his legs around Smaug, bring him deeper. He reached up and pulled the dragon down by his neck, smashing their lips together in his haste. Smaug was taken back for a second before he started his assault on his mouth. Teeth clashed, tongues battles and a small trail of drool spilt down Bilbo's chin.

"I'm going to cum." Smaug's groans grew louder as his thrusts became harder. He released deep inside the hobbit with a few more thrusts. Feeling Smaug finish inside him ripped another orgasm from him. He arched painfully into the dragon, fisting his hair.

Smaug panted slightly. "I didn't even have to touch you that time." He pulled out if the hobbit slowly, cum spilling out on his thigh and the gold they were resting on. Bilbo struggled to keep his eyes open, his chest rapidly rising and falling.

"What happened to the unmatched stamina of dragons?" He questioned, pulling Smaug down to him and nuzzling into his neck. He laid down mostly on top of him, keeping most of his weight off the considerably smaller hobbit.

"It meet the faint heart of a hobbit. Sleep now, we can continue later." Bilbo snuggled closer to the natural heat of the dragon.

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked sleepily

"You convent gold and precious items, like me. I can see the rage building in your heart, the burning desire for more. I have not seen that in many many years." Faint snores meet the dragons ears after he finished talking. He looked down to find the hobbit dead sleep, clutching his chest like he would float away if he did not.

"Queer creatures, hobbits."


End file.
